bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Ankelime/Komunikat Seireitei Nr 3. Marzec 2013/@comment-7920154-20130310002121
Jak już co niektórzy wiedzą zapomniałam napisać komentarza do KS. Jak to się stało? Nie wiem. Ae po długim myśleniu postanowiłam to nadrobić. Bo jak to tak, ludzie ciężko pracują, abym przeczytała, a ja nic? Nawet nie skomentuje? Nieładnie… Ale nie o tym miałam pisać J Zacznijmy od początku. Okładka mi się bardzo spodobała. To wyznanie Isshina! Aż się mordka cieszy (określenie mojej przyjaciółki)! Zaraz potem w oczka wpada mi informacja o 1800 artykułów. Jak fajnie! Zaraz potem informacja, że Nemu ma urodziny wtedy co Mayuri o.O Nie wiedziałam… Potem zabieram się do „Pewnego wieczoru w kwaterze Vandereich…”. Kolejne wybuchy śmiechu co chwile sprowadziły moją mamę z zapytaniem czy się dobrze czuje. Przez łzy ze śmiechu odpowiadam, że tak. GURIMDZIO w różowym sweterku z pomponikami to za wiele dla mojej wyobraźni, ale i tak stanowi widok o niebo lepszy od Haschwalda depilującego ciało i prawdziwej twarzy Nanany(jak się to kurde odmienia!) J Zaraz potem nadszedł Aizen tańczący Numa Numa i nadszedł kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Za to chyba nastąpił mały błąd przy filmiku z Kubo, bo jest link znowu do Aizena, a nie do Kubo. Ale nic to, idziemy dalej. Następne co mnie zachwyciło to „Tyle sposobów by umrzeć”. Pokochałam tę piosenkę i ciągle ją sobie puszczam J Potem nadszedł czas na chatangowe mądrości i uwaga, o mało nie dostałam zawału! „Kubo nie żyje” to były słowa, które zatrzymały mi akcję serca na dobrą chwilę. Dopiero potem byłam w stanie czytać dalej, ale okazało się, że nie jest tak źle. Potem były cycaty, przywoływanie Adstraxa (perełka), Ichihime jak wazon – świetne porównanie, pasuje idealnie! Potem Pony wczuwa się i patrzy swym trzecim okiem w przyszłość, co nie zostaje chyba docenione, potem bombowe wyjaśnienie przyczyn wojny między Vandereich a Shinigami(ale serio? Yhwach z Yamamoto? Jak by się nazywał taki pairing? YamaWach? YhwYama? Potem hollowfikacja Sccq, kanapka z Kozaka, potem głodnemu chleb na myśli. I to właśnie lubię! To poczucie humoru u użytkowników Chatango i że potrafią się śmiać z samych siebie. A teraz przychodzi czas na moją ulubioną rubrykę: „W tym miesiącu w mandze”. Sccq jak zwykle świetnie się spisuje serwując nam skróconą wersję mangi na wesoło. Nie będę opisywała wszystkiego po kolej, bo ten komentarz zrobi się dłuższy od całego KS, ale powiem tylko tyle, że przy czytaniu tej rubryki banana na twarzy miałam cały czas J Wybacz Sccq, ale przyjdzie na ciebie jeszcze czas w „NieObiektywnej opinii” J Zaraz potem wariograf i rozmowa z Kurumadanim Zennosuke. Zaraz, wróć, z kim? Co on tu robi? Ale dobra, wywiad z Afro-san przynajmniej nie będzie nudno J No i nie było. Ale za to mi się go żal zrobiło, więc wzięłam go na lody potem. Chcieliśmy jeszcze odwiedzić czwarty oddział BW, ale Kukuś zaczął szczekać a Afro-san się przestraszył, więc z odwiedzenia czwartego oddziału i napicia się melisy nici. Zaraz potem zabrałam się do Twarzy miesiąca którą został Renji! Jak miło, chłopak ma swój szczęśliwy okres! Po czym zagłębiłam się w następną rubrykę jaką jest „NieObiektywna Opinia”. I nadszedł czas na Kirę, który WIE JAK ZACHWYCIĆ PUBLIKĘ! O tak, zdecydowanie Kira w krzywym zwierciadle to fajny temat więc banan nadal trwa J Dużo się człowiek dowiaduje o Izuru. Nie wiedziałam wcześniej w jakich okolicznościach powstaje poezja Kiry. KS kształci! Wzmianki o Momo, która zmusiła Aizena do emigracji i Rangiku zdolnej upić Kirę melisą tylko polepszyły cały artykuł. No a potem listy! Kolejny artykuł przy którym zachowuje się dziwnie. Bo kto to widział laptopa przestawiać, aby przeczytać list do Hirako? Czemu ja właściwie cudze listy czytam? Gdzie tajemnica korespondencji? No a potem rubryka „Porozmawiajmy o…”. No i wpadłam. Nie musieliście nawiązywać do laleczki z saskiej porcelany. To moja ukochana piosenka z dzieciństwa, więc łezka się w oczach zakręciła i usteczka same zaczęły śpiewać, co skutecznie przepędziło ptaki z parapetu J Ale ta rubryka minęła mi szybko, więc... Idziemy dalej. „Bliczomaniak” sprawił, że ja chce takie rękawiczki!!! Dlaczego chwilowo muszę cierpieć na brak kasy?! Adstrax. Lubię twoje opisy mangi, są inne niż Sccq, ale nie znaczy to że gorsze. Podziwiam cię za to, bo nie wiem czy ja potrafiłabym się zmobilizować J No, a potem część „Zaopiekuj się mną”. Rety, dlaczego te istoty, które bym u siebie chciała, to są już zajęte? Kukuś trafił do czwartego oddziału, Grimmjow umila życie Ankelime, a Yoruichi prędzej czy później wróci do Urahary. Bawabawa się u mnie nie zmieści, a reszta z innych powodów odpada. L I co ja samotna zrobię? No a potem rubryka „Na żywo”. Serio ta Drzyzga w rozmowach w toku mówiła o Anime? Trzeba poszukać tego odcinka na necie i obejrzeć. A może lepiej nie, widząc co nagadała. Oczywiście relacja pierwsza klasa! Kolejna świetna rubryka! Umieranie Byakuyi i Aizen na papieża, oraz cała reszta to świetnie napisany kawałek relacji. A na słowo „Anima” tak się wkurzyłam, że wreszcie osiągnęłam bankai. Po latach ćwiczeń J Kolejna rubryka „Z nieco innej bajki…” skłoniła mnie do obejrzenia Księżniczki Mononoke. No prawie. Postanowiłam, że obejrze, ale jeszcze nie miałam okazji. Ale obejrzę na pewno! Potem Centrum badania upodobań ludu! Kolejna świetna rubryka z której mnóstwo się o sobie człowiek dowiaduje. Czasem aż za wiele. Okazało się, że nie jestem oryginalna, bo na ogół odpowiadałam tam, gdzie było najwięcej głosów. No cóż, przynajmniej nie jestem jedyna J Potem Gala Rozdania Nagród Kwartalnych. O matko. Ja nie umiem L Może lepiej pominę tę stronę, aby nic nie zepsuć L Z moim pechem najprawdopodobniej bym coś poprzestawiała, schrzaniła i źle wypełniła. Lepiej się nie zabierać. A szkoda L No i następuje koniec. Ostatnia, najsmutniejsza strona KS. I aż się łza w oku kręci i z miną kota ze Shreka czytelnik pyta: Już? Koniec? Jak tak można? No, ale przecież ktoś musi dbać o BW, ktoś musi się upijać melisą i siedzieć na Chatango, ktoś musi mieć własne życie. Nie można wymagać od autorów, aby ciągle pisali artykuły do KS, chociaż wyczekiwanie na kolejny numer jest takie długie!!! Ale lepiej co miesiąc dostawać nowy, świetny numer, niż co dwa dni kiepski J I tak chyba pobiłam rekord długości komentarza. I na samym końcu dziękuję wszystkim autorom KS za poprawianie mi nastroju i humoru w czasie szarych, długich dni. Dziękuję J